1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular jacks.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Modular jacks are well known for telecommunications and computer networking purposes. These jacks usually include a rectangular opening with at least one upper keyway. A plug having a rectangular cross section and lower surface contacts and an upper key lock is inserted into the jack. Upon such insertion, the upper key lock snaps into a locking position with the upper keyway of the jack, and the lower surface contacts on the plug are engaged by contacts in the jack.
For various purposes, particularly for high speed data communications, it is necessary that modular jacks be shielded from electromagnetic interference (EMI). A number of shielding arrangements are suggested by the prior art, but a shield which allows for a low inductance path to ground and multiple contacts with a front equipment panel is still needed.